Detention
by CrystalOcean7
Summary: Deidara has been a bad student and the teacher, Sasori, must punish him. Take place in our world. SasoDei Oneshot


Eighth hour for Deidara was his favorite class.

Not for the reasons you would expect, like because it was the last class of the day or because that subject was easy for the blond. But for who taught it... Akasuna no Sasori.

Sasori was one of the most greatly feared teachers next to Orochimaru. The red head was well known for punishing his most misbehaved students behind closed doors. Those who did return, returned from these detentions pale and unwilling to speak of what this said punishment detailed.

No one dared to stand against him... all besides Deidara.

"See me after class, Iwa!" Sasori snapped from his seating at the front desk. He'd witnessed the blond passing notes to a classmate, Konan.

The other students looked to Deidara with your-royally-fucked expressions.

"Good luck..." Konan whispered. "Your gonna need it."

"Un."

Sasori waited until the sound of students in the hallway died down. "Lock it." The red head said, referring to the class room door.

Deidara followed his order, pulling down the door's window curtain secondly.

The classroom windows curtains had already been drawn to a close and the only light illuminating the room escaped from a lava-lamp near the teacher's desk on a work station table.

"Come here." The older male said an arousing tone.

Deidara found his legs moving him closer to his lover without his permission. They guided him a breaths away from Sasori, whom to his chance to press his lips gently against the blond's own.

The blond closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck for support. He kissed back in an uke-ish way. It was shy, but was also read as begging for more.

Sasori responded by releasing the kiss and biting down on Deidara's bottom lip to gain entry. They're tongues battled for dominance. The older male soon won, allowing him to explore the familiar wet cavern.

They parted for air. Deidara was left panting, while the red head took his chance to begin undressing the teenage boy. He removed the pants and boxers in one swift sweep. They were thrown to the floor, the shirt following similar pursuit.

The blue eyes took his cue to begin fidgeting with his partner's pants zipper. His hands were shaky, occasionally bumping or touching Sasori's sensitive lower body area.

They both stood stripped nude in the darkened room together. Sasori's eyes traveled down the younger males body, eating every detail, and causing Deidara to look away in an embarrassed blush.

The red head searched through his disregarded suit on the ground until he found his tie. He bound the blonds hands together with the fabric.

"You've been a bad boy... I need to punish you properly."

Sasori smirked, shoving all items off his desk to the floor. He picked up the bounded blond and carried him over to the newly 'cleaned' desk.

"You're such a sadist, un." Deidara said, pouting out his lip.

The red head grinned. He placed his right hand on the blond's groin, giving a hard squeeze, and earning a satisfying scream.

"You are the one who forces me to do this, brat." Sasori replied, gliding his fingertips back and forth against Deidara's quickly harding member.

"Damn it! Just take me already!!!" the very horny blond screamed.

"Not just yet. I want you to be punished, even if it means waiting."

The red head took Deidara's right hand. He slowly moved his index finger in a circular motion around the palm mouth in a teasing pleasure that made the blondie moan. The hand mouth opened, exposing itself and giving Sasori entry.

The red head frenched the right palm mouth for only a moment, before turning his attention to the left palm mouth. He repeated same actions done on the mouth before it, earning several more moans from the blond.

Sasori finished his task, now twisting Deidara's wrist from under the tie as so the palm hands would touch and kiss each other. They battled each other for dominance tangled within each other. It sent tingling sensations down Deidara's body and into his lower sensitive body, causing him to gasp and pant heavily.

"Stop-ah!... teasing!" He managed to say.

Sasori knew the games had gone far enough. He untied the blond, whom proceed to smack him.

"What that was for?" The red head asked in a playing-dumb tone, rubbing his cheek and smiling. He knew well why the blond smacked.

"You teased me, un!" Deidara said in a pout.

"That isn't to say you didn't like it."

"That's besides the point."

"Sure. Anyhow... let's finish this, shall we?"

"Please."

Sasori proceed to grab his lube from his lowest left desk drawer. He handed the bottle to Deidara, before sitting down on the desk beside the blond.

"Un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm giving you the honors."

"You mean... I'm on top?"

"Exactly."

Deidara looked back and forth from the bottle to the red head.

Sasori gave a tired sigh, speaking kindly, "I owe you one. You were right to call me a sadist... I went a little over-bored on you."

The blond took his, probably one and only, chance to mount his lover. He first applied the lubrication his member before entering Sasori doggy style.

His lover screamed out in pain.

"Give me a warning next time brat!"

Deidara smirked. He would definitely enjoy being the dominant one.

"Sorry Danna. I'm not used being on top. Maybe if you'd let be the one to fuck you more often, I'd be more experienced at these things, un."

"Don't count on it."

Deidara slammed into his lover once more, earning another scream.

"Then I can't promise to gentle, un."

"Who said I wanted it gentle?"

"Good, then I don't feel sorry about this..."

The blond thrusted forward repeatedly. He started off slow, picking up speed and aggressiveness as he went. Each time earned him a groan from Sasori. It played along side his rhythmic beats like music.

The red head tried to hide the screams he so badly wanted to release from his throat at the pleasureful pain. He bite his bottom lip, almost drawing blood.

Left alone by Deidara desire to doggy style fuck him, Sasori's length was left untouched and needed desperate attention. He knew it being his last option, the red head placed hands on his own member and began pumping himself.

With the blond sexing him from behind and with him jacking himself from the front, Sasori found it impossibly hard to not come before his lover. He'd already given up in holding within the screams.

He felt himself on the peak. His lower sensitive body ready to burst, he knew he could no longer hold himself back from orgasming before the blond.

Sasori screamed his lover's name, "Deidara!!!", and came within his hands and onto the desk. The blond followed similar fashion, exploding inside the older male with a gasp.

Sasori finished dressing himself in his last article of clothing as he tightened his tie around his neck.

The blond had already finished dressing and was currently picking all the papers off the floor that the red head had thrown to the ground earlier.

Both hadn't said anything afterward... keeping to a mutual silence they always did after sex.

Sasori knew it was time for a change.

"Listen Iwa... if your still signal..."

Deidara flinched. He was used to the awkward silence afterward caused by their guilt and desire to temporarily forget their love.

"Un?"

Sasori scratched the back of his head, blushing slightly as he looked away from the blond as he spoke, "Maybe we could go out sometime... on a date or something. That is, if you want to..."

Deidara's face lite up in a bright smile. He ran to hug his Danna in a bear hug that nearly choked the life from him.

"Yes! Of course Danna!! I hate how we always have sex, but then act like it never happened. I always wanted to ask you out, but I was scared of the rejection, un."

"Good. Just don't let anyone know your dating a teacher... or Akasuna Sasori... or that I let you be on top."

"Un. Blackmail?"

"I'll kill you then."

"As if... then who would you fuck?"

"Point proven."


End file.
